Linear material, such as cables and wires, increasingly are being used for a variety of applications. Those applications may include connecting appliances to other appliances, to power outlets, to antenna outlets, to phone outlets, etc. The linear material may, however, be difficult to store in a compact and/or convenient manner. The storage problems may be more pronounced when considerable lengths of the linear material are involved, such as in hardware stores, consumers' garages, etc. Additionally, people may wish to store the excess length of linear material being used, such as the excess length of an electric cord for an appliance.
The use of holders may facilitate storage of the linear material, particularly for linear material of considerable length. The linear material may be wrapped, coiled, and/or wound around the holder for storage. Examples of holders are provided for in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,052,303; 1,205,906; 1,762,386; 1,871,388; 2,477,333; 3,537,667; 3,643,795; 3,838,602; 3,931,887; 4,244,538; 5,287,965; 5,513,819; and 5,735,483, the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.